


Peach（English version）

by blue77ming



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, NCT 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue77ming/pseuds/blue77ming
Summary: "If I knew that hyung love the wild ones. I didn't need to pretend for so long."
Relationships: Jung Sungchan & Osaki Shotaro
Kudos: 25





	Peach（English version）

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have translated my work into English and post it，because I hope you can read this work better，but some words are difficult to express in English, I tried my best to do that.  
> Hoping you guys like it.  
> （May be there will have some little mistakes, I'm sorry about that.

It was already midnight when Yuta called Sungchan to take Shotaro back to the dormitory.  
"Sung Chan... Sung Chan... Don't like that..." The man who was dragged away instinctively acted like a baby at Sungchan, not forgetting to hold the handle in his arms tightly.  
"Hyung, Everyone on the whole floor can hear your voice." Sungchan turned to lock the door, and Shotaro still sticks to him and mumbles unconvincedly： "If you let me finish this round , I will definitely win him."  
Sungchan has a bad idea suddenly, softened his voice and said to the person behind him: "How about I practice with hyung？＂  
"Huh? Really?" Sungchan can imagine Taro's pair of puppy eyes shining brightly without looking back  
He patted Shotaro, motioned the person to let him go, increased the temperature of heater, and said, "But there is a rule."  
" Lose a game, take off a piece of clothing."

"Cold." With only a pair of pure white underwear left on his body, Shotaro plunged into Sungchan's arms and hugged his waist without letting go.  
Sungchan put down the handle calmly, and moved his hand to Shotaro's waist. With his fingertips, he pulled down the only fabric on the man, stimulating him to exclaim.  
"Hyung, take it all off, isn't it?" Sungchan looked innocent, as if he was not the person who made the rule.  
"It's not fair," Shotaro whispered in Korean: "You didn't take off any of them." Maybe he was just complaining, but for Sungchan, every word of Shotaro sounded soft as if he was acting like a spoiled child.  
"Then hyung, come and help me take them off." Sungchan was very generous.  
Shotaro slowly helped Sungchan take off his shirt, then lowered his head and glanced at the man's raised crotch, turned his head and pretended that nothing happened, but an unnatural flush appeared on his cheeks.  
"You did a good job," Sungchan sat on the sofa and stretched out his hand to rub the soft hair of the person who was still sitting on the ground, as if he was calming an uncomfortable little pet, but what he said didn't seem to comfort the elders: "If hyung refuse to use your hands, then do it with your mouth."  
Shotaro froze for a while，then looked up at him. He whimpered and looked unwilling to do it，but he could not explain the full of libido in his eyes, as if only Sungchan ordered, then he would do it obediently.  
"Good." Sungchan gently pressed the man's head between his legs.  
Without any opposition, Shotaro opened his mouth, held the metal zipper in front of him, and slowly moved down. The smell of Sungchan between his breath irritated him and his whole body trembled, the roots of his ears were soft and hot.  
Sungchan didn't wait until Shotaro pulled the zipper to the end, he took off his trousers and bared the penis between his legs, which could not wait for,insert it between the soft lips of Shotaro.  
"Woo..." Shotaro was already lacking strength, he was caught off guard with Sung Chan's action. He almost fell unsteadily, relying on both hands to held the sofa and barely balance the body.  
The mouth that wrapped the penis was moist and soft. Sungchan couldn't help holding his hand against Shotaro's head, and push the hard and hot cock deeper into the man's mouth.  
Even though his eyes were blurred by physiological tears, Shotaro still remembered Sungchan’s sensitive points, resisting the discomfort of retching, trying hard to serve the thing in his mouth, letting the tip of his tongue spin around the base, taking care of the scrotum from time to time.  
Sungchan gasped in a low voice, pulled out his still upright penis, picked up Shotaro, let him sit in his arms, stretched out his hand to wipe off the white turbid liquid overflowing from the corner of the man’s mouth, and saw Shotaro swallow all the liquid in his mouth, smiled at him innocently, like a child who has ate his favorite candy.  
Sungchan stretched out his hand and squeezed Taro's fleshy butt, but the place where his fingertips touched was wet, so he patted the man's buttocks more vigorously, even the sound was sticky.  
He lowered his head, looking at Shotaro's smiling eyes, they are so clear and clean that Sungchan can see himself in them. he abruptly swallowed the word "Bitch" and pressed it into the person's mouth that still have a salty and fishy taste in the mouth.  
Reaching out and tossing Shotaro's soaked panties on the ground, Sungchan licked the man's gums as the end of the long kiss, then licked and bit at his body, hold the pink nipple on the side of Shotaro's chest in his mouth and nibble it, he also didn't forget to take care of the other hard nipple with his hand.  
Shotaro groaned from time to time, and his cock was too hard. The hot penis was attached to Sungchan’s abdominal muscles, and with his undulating breath, it gently rubbed lover’s skin. His hole was so wet，even the perineum was covered by his own juice.  
"Sungchan... Sungchan..." He stretched out his hand to hug Sungchan tightly, and put his head on Sungchan's arms，rubbed him flatteringly, expressing his sexual desire，like a little animal which could only express love in the most native way .  
But Sungchan was still teasing him, playing with his sensitive nipple and jokingly said: "What do you want, hyung? Remember to say it in Korean." By the way, he pressed the swollen nipple tip of the man.  
Shotaro’s sanity and shame have long been replaced by libido, he obediently did whatever Sungchan asked him to do, so he whimpered softly, "I want Sungchan to come in... Fuck me..."  
Then Sungchan did it. Shotaro's hole was already wet, and he could easily be opened without additional lubrication. When he was inserted, the elder was still crying and rejecting him, but the two long legs honestly clamped him tighter.  
Shotaro was going to be fucked crazy by Sungchan so that he didn't even say a complete sentence except for the intermittent groans.  
Sungchan stopped suddenly, pinching Shotaro's chin and forcing him to look at him. The penis was inserted into Taro's body like an iron rod. Sungchan asked, "Honey，what did the you just yell?" The voice was full of dangerous.  
"I yelled...what did I yell...?" Shotaro's eyes and hole were wet, the memories of fragments flashed in front of him, they barely pulled back some of his sanity. He realized what he had just blurted out, and the root of his ears stained with heavy red.  
However, Sungchan hugged him and Fucked harder a few more times, forcing him to obey his sexual desire, so he buried his head in the man's arms, and his voice was so soft and out of tune: "Sungchan..hyung..hyung is the best.."  
Sungchan's sanity was completely cut off by Taro's groan. He clamped on the man's thin waist and turned him over on the sofa, slapped him hard on the booty of the man under him. Eventually, he said：“Bitch”.  
The thing that attracts Sungchan most is Shotaro's contrast. Every time they make love, he always behaves like a little animal who has a sex for the first time. With a pair of innocent puppy eyes, it is hard not to make people love him. In fact, his body is already become sensitive and lewd in many time sex with him.  
It's like ravaging a ripe peach. even if he already knowing that it is already soft and juicy inside, but still can't help feeling guilt because of its fragrance, and it also contains the pleasure of tasting the forbidden fruit.  
In addition, although Shotaro is thin, his butt is very fleshy. Although he is not plump like a woman, it is pretty nice. If you look at his immature face alone, it is hard to imagine that he can have such a hot body.  
Thinking that this pure little whore belongs to him at this moment, and will only belong to him in the future, Sungchan has a deformed possessiveness in his heart. He kneaded Taro's booty and pushed his penis deeper, if not The man's hole was too small, he would stuff his testis all in.  
Shotaro was pressed on the sofa by Sungchan and came again and again. In the end, he could only cried and yelled，spray some clarifying water intermittently.  
Sungchan pulled out his finally limp cock, and was satisfied to see his semen gurgling from the juncture just now along with Shotaro's juice, flow along his legs to the sofa  
Shotaro sat up and kissed Sungchan with strength from nowhere, and then falling in his arms just right, blinking his wet and bright eyes at him, looking pure and coquettish.  
Sungchan was moved, he lowered his head and held Taro's trembling earlobe in his mouth. The breath dyed the roots of Shotaro's ears red. He said in a low voice: "If I knew that hyung love the wild ones. I didn't need to pretend for so long."


End file.
